Magic
'Magic '''is a recurring element of the V for Ventura series and is seen as one of the most major important factors throughout the series. The multitude of magic types can be seen used by many characters but can usually be classified into the below types. Types of Magic * '''Soul Magic: '''Soul Magic is the most common form of magic, this magic is the most widespread among the kingdoms of Zakaria and is often seen as the easiest to achieve and master. Due to being so common and widespread it is also the most malleable, using latent energy within the user's soul they can expel it into the aether to be used against enemies. It is said that users with a Red Soul have better control over Soul Magic than their brethren. See: Souls for more info ** ''Known Users: ''Any Magic-Sensitive Creature. * '''Elemental Magic: '''Elemental Magic is another common form of magic, it is seen as very sensitive and raw, drawing upon energy from the earth rather than the user's own body, they can control a multitude of elements. ** '''Fire Manipulation: '''Also commonly referred to as "Pyrokinesis", the user can command the energy within the air to spark flames and use them against opponents, most commonly used by Demons, but also commonly used by magic-sensitive humans as well. *** ''Known Users: ''Lucius Cipher, Gray Hollister, Euchre, Jasan Cipher, Charyl Cipher, Blackjack Ventura, Aiden Jackson, Blackjack Ventura Jr., Ace Ventura, Georgia Ventura, Sean Sigma, Viktor Ivanov ** '''Ice Manipulation: '''Also commonly referred to as "Cryokinesis", the user can command the water molecules in the air and lower their temperature until they form ice crystals that can be used by the user. Most commonly seen in high-level sorcerers. *** ''Known Users: ''Sean Sigma, Angelica Ivanov ** '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Also commonly referred to as "Electrokinesis", the user can command the electrons in the air and form electricity between their hands and utilize it that way. Most commonly seen in high-level sorcerers. *** ''Known Users: ''Nikolai Ivanov * '''Dark Magic: '''Dark Magic is a very rare variant of Magic used by hosts of the moniker "Death" and very few others, saved for the rarest of opportunities, Dark Magic draws upon the darkness within the host to draw power, it's full extent is unknown as it has never been fully utilized by a singular entity. Another variant of Dark Magic is known as Decay Magic, where the user can slowly deteriorate and disintegrate the area around them or around another entity to disfigure or even kill it, the extent to which this magic can be used is unknown, but it can be very dangerous. ** ''Known Users: ''Desmond Cipher, Blackjack Ventura Jr., Jameson Varik Sr., Austin Denver * '''Holy Magic: '''Holy Magic is the antithesis of Dark Magic, while also being very rare, it is more commonly used by the current ruler of a holy kingdom. Holy Magic draws upon the light within the host to draw power, it's full extent has not been shown, but the ability to draw holy light, bless fluids, make supernatural weapons and banish demons are among the list of powers associated with Holy Magic ** ''Known Users: ''Blackjack Ventura, Jasan Cipher (''Assumed) * '''Life Magic: '''Life Magic is a highly coveted magic used by a very small number of people and is separated into a few schools of magic, with the three known variants being: Healing, Absorption and Plant Life. Healing Magic has the user draw upon their life force to heal the wounds of another, while Absorption Magic has the user drain the life force of another to heal themselves. Plant Life magic subsists with the user's ability to hold control over all forms of plant life, although this ability can be adapted for combat rather than support capabilities. ** ''Known Users: ''Jade Ventura, Austin Denver, Grace Ventura * '''Subspace Magic: '''Subspace Magic is a very rare variant of magic that is used by very few people due to it's unnatural and possibly highly catastrophic nature, the user can reach into another dimensional plane and can put items inside of or pull items out of this other-dimensional plans, the items within are stored in the condition they were in when they were put inside of the subspace, the items within this subspace can subsist for many years without any problems. ** ''Known Users: ''Grace Ventura * '''Blood Magic: '''Blood Magic is another very rare variant of Magic that is highly underutilized and is relatively unseen, seeing as it is considered as "banned magic". The user cuts open an orifice, drawing blood which upon touching the air is now malleable for their use, its uses are unlimited, but due to its high cost is commonly seen as impractical. It can form weapons, tentacles or even track other individuals with the same or a similar blood type. ** ''Known Users: ''Edward Category:Magic Category:Abilities Category:V for Ventura